mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
School of Friendship LTS
Event start on July 13, 2018; and again on June 14 to June 24, 2019. Story Eea dialogue.png Eea dialogue 2.png Princess Celestia: A School of Friendship, hmm? I think that's a wonderful idea, Twilight! I'll help in any way I can. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Princess Celestia! We haven't quite finished the main campus building yet, even thoughh we've already started teaching a few pilot classes... Twilight Sparkle: But there's a big difference between attending a school and running one! It's not like there's a rule book to follow. Princess Celestia: Actually, there is! The Equestria Education Association is a board of learned ponies that oversee every school 'in Equestria... and their guidebook is very specific. 'Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... I've never heard of that. Should I have heard of that?! Princess Celestia: Of course not. You've never run a school '''before... but you'll need the EEA's approval sooner rather than later, if you want to move forward. Quest #1: Curriculum Vitae | outro = I went ahead and snuck a peek in the EEA's tribunal hall, and... they all look really scary? This might be harder than Twilight thinks it is... }}Chancellor Neighsay: Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am Chancellor Neighsay. Equestria owes you a great debt... but princess or no, we expect you to do things by the book. Chancellor Neighsay: Can we trust you to follow through with this so-called "School of Friendship" plan? Or will you leave the campus unattended to gallop off on your... "adventures"? Twilight Sparkle: Chancellor... My journey beyond Equestria showed me firsthoof that the threats out there are greater than we imagined! Twilight Sparkle: If we want to keep our land safe and create a friendlier tomorrow, we need to teach the Magic of Friendship far and wide! Milestone #1: By the Book (100%) | character1 = Twilight Sparkle | character2 = Truffle | character3 = Prim EEA Official | cost = X2, 500 | timer1 = 3h 30m | timer2 = 3h | timer3 = ? | outro = I'm having trouble imagining Chancellor Neighsay smiling. About ANYTHING. Is that weird? }}Chancellor Neighsay: A school for ponies to learn how to protect themselves... The EEA concurs. Everypony should be prepared to defend our way of life. Chancellor Neighsay: So -- if your work is in order -- provisional EEA approval is granted. We will need to observe your school up and running before it can be fully accredited, however. Twilight Sparkle: Then, please -- join us for Friends and Family Day. It'll be the perfect time to see our progress! Quest #2: Academic Calendar | outro = The new students are Here! I'm a little bummed that nodragon else new, besides smolder, enrolled... but I can handle it! }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone (the wait you see here is if you skip all the quests up to this point). Twilight Sparkle: These new students come from all over the world! Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms -- friendship is something that needs to be shared with everycreature! Sandbar: Whoa... A griifin, right? I'm Sandbar. Are you a student here, too? Gallus: No. I just figured I'd RANDOMLY stand here and see how many ponies would walk into me. Silverstream: Ohmygosh, this place is AMAZING! I've spent most of my life in a coral reef underwater -- I was a seapony, but now I'm a Hippogriff! Long story. Anyway, wow! Is that a yak?! Yona: YES!!! Yak can't wait to meet ponies and tell all about Yakyakistan! Smolder: *sigh* ... Helping Spike with his molt was one thing, but this...? Dragons are better than this. If Ember wasn't ordering me to be here, I'd... Twilight Sparkle: (AHEM...) Welcome to the [[ School of Friendship|'School of Friendship']]! I'm your head mare, Twilight Sparkle... and class is now in session! Class is in session.png Quest #3: Meet the Faculty... | outro = Uh... Is it just me, or are all these classes really, REALLY boring? Pinkie Pie just had to give an hour-long lecture on balloon chemistry! }}Pinkie Pie: Rrrrrrrgh... No party cannons in class... No baking... NO FUN... I'M PUTTING MYSELF TO SLEEP, HERE!!! Applejack: I'll say... I don't care what the book says -- you can't teach honesty in a classroom! You gotta go out and learn it by DOIN' it! Rainbow Dash: All my students think I'm an egghead, Twilight. AN EGGHEAD! My poor, awesome heart can't take it! Twilight Sparkle: I get it, everypony... Things are getting off to a rougher start than expected. But that's okay! Every school in Equestria follows these rules. As long as we do too, we'll be fine. Growling sakura pony.png Quest #4: There WILL Be a Test | outro = I'm not sure Twilight's plan is working out, either... But Chancellor Neighsay REALLY scares me. So I don't know WHAT to think! }}Fluttershy: I don't think that the EEA's guidelines are working... but I suppose I'll have to try to meet them for Twilight's sake... Fluttershy: ... Oh my! What are all of you students doing in the halls? Aren't classes that way? Silverstream: (Oh no... Professor Fluttershy! We're busted!) Quest #5: She's Rarity! | outro = Does something about Rarity seem... off, to you? Maybe it's just me... }}Fluttershy: ... Oh. That sounds nice! Have fun! Ocellus: (Phew!) Fluttershy: Hm? Did you say something? "Rarity": AHAHAHA! No I didn't... uh... daaaaaarling! I'M RARITY! Fluttershy: Oh. Okay! Ocellus.png Milestone #2: Deck the (Study) Halls (75%) | character1 = Pinkie Pie | character2 = Fluttershy | character3 = Trim EEA Official | cost = X2, 550 | timer1 = 2h 30m | timer2 = 3h | timer3 = ? | outro = It's here! Friends and Family Day is finally here! ... Should I be doing something friendlier than I am now? }}Twilight Sparkle: As I was saying, Chancellor... We want to instill a sense of loyalty towards others, to encourage acts of generosity, and-- IS THAT AN INSECT MONSTER CHASING A FLYING YAK?! Chancellor Neighsay: AAAHHH! The school is under attack! Ocellus: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The insect monster was me and Yona was the yak and... I'm sorry we all made such a mess! It was an accident! Silverstream: Maybe skipping class wasn't the best idea... Chancellor Neighsay: Skipping class...! THOSE are students?! But you said you were opening this school to defend ponies from dangerous creatures! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to ALL the kingdoms! Friendship isn't just for ponies! You-- Chancellor Neighsay: ENOUGH! Your school is a disaster! Perhaps if you had higher standards for who was admitted, this could have been avoided, but as it stands... I am shutting this school DOWN! Quest #6: School's Out...? | outro = Uh... Twilight's locked herself in her bedroom and won't stop listening to sad music... and I think she built a cave out of pillows? Help! }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone (the wait you see here is if you skip all the quests up to this point). Apple Bloom: I call this emergency meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order! And the first item on the agenda is... Scootaloo: WE'RE GLOWING!!! Apple Bloom: HAha ~~ yeah! I remember Princess Twilight saying that means we're bein' summoned by the Cutie Map to go fix a friendship problem... Sweetie Belle: Where is Princess Twilight, anyway? I haven't seen her since her School of Friendship got shut down... Which I REALLY wanted to go to, by the way. Apple Bloom: All of us did Sweetie Belle... But maybe this friendship problem we've gotta fix has something to do with fixin' the school, too! And there's only one way to find out.... Scootaloo: Yeah ~~ by looking at the map and doing this friendship mission ourselves! I hope Princess Twilight sees how responsible we're being once she comes back... Cmc dialogue 1.png Quest #7: Campus Crusaders! | outro = At least the Crusaders are trying to fix this... Twilight still won't come out of her room. I think her pillow fort's has gotten even bigger... }}Apple Bloom: Eureka! Look at this trail of food leadin' out from one of the dorm rooms! That's a clue, isn't it? Sweetie Belle: I think so! The nameplate on the door says "Sandbar"... I think that's one of the pony students! But where could he be taking food to? The school isn't even open! Scootaloo: Guys.... Look at this letter I found! It's from somepony named "Terramar" to his sister "Silverstream" ... he's coming to Ponyville to talk to her about something. Something important! Sweetie Belle: Not "somepony," Scootaloo -- "somegriff." Silverstream is one of the missing international students from the School of Friendship -- the Hippogriff one! Apple Bloom: Well, I'll be... Maybe that's the problem we're supposed to solve: findin' those students so the school can open again! Maybe Sandbar knows where they are... or Terramar. Or both! Cmc dialogue 2.png Quest #8: Cuties on the Case | outro = Twilight...? Ohh, Twiiiilight! If you unlock the door, I promise I'll... Uh... re-Alphabetize your personal library! ... At some point! }} Quest #9: Bloom on the Move | outro =Twiliiiight! I got two pints of triple-chocolate-mint-chunk ice cream with your name on it! ... Open your door, please? }}Sweetie Belle: Excuse me... Are you Terramar? I'm Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we're looking for your sister Silverstream. Do you know where she is? Terramar: I wish I did! I came here so I could get some advice from her, beak to beak. I've had a lot on my mind lately, but... well, it's kind of a Hippogriff problem. Scootaloo: Well, we may not be Hippogriffs -- but we ARE good at solving problems! Why don't you tell us what it is? Maybe we can help! Terramar: Okay... See, after the Storm King was defeated, the seaponies didn't have to hide anymore. Some of them changed back to Hippogriffs... but some of them stayed underwater in Seaquestria. Terramar: Silverstream and my dad live up on Mount Aris, but my mom lives in Seaquestria... and I don't know where I belong! Every other griff my age has already made up their mind... Sweetie Belle: Where's the best place for you to live, huh...? That's easy! Obviously, its gotta be Mount Aris! Scootaloo: Yeah! Like she said -- it's gotta be Seaquestria! ... Wait, what? Quest #10: The Air Up There | outro = Maybe I should call a Locksmith...? No -- I wouldn't want to violate Twilight's Privacy! Or break her door... }} Quest #11: The Sea's for Me | outro = Come to think of it, I'm not even sure Ponyville HAS a locksmith. Big Mac could do it, but... Graah, I'm getting off topic! }}Sweetie Belle: Mount Aris is beautiful, and green, AND Musical! Scootaloo: Yeah, well, Seaquestria is exciting, and cool, and did I mention how much swimming is like flying?! Sweetie Belle: Mount Aris! Scootaloo: Seaquestria!!! Sweetie Belle: MOUNT ARIS!!! Scootaloo: SEAQUESTRIA!!!! Cmc dialogue 3 terramar debate.png Milestone #3: Crusader vs. Crusader! (75%) | character1 = Scootaloo | bonus1 = Pipsqueak | character2 = Sweetie Belle | bonus2 = Bookstore | character3 = Terramar | cost = X2, 600 | timer1 = 2h (Skip: ) | timer2 = 2h 30m (Skip: ) | timer3 = 1h 30m | outro = Uh... how are YOU doing, by the way? I haven't exactly been paying attention to... um... whatever that is. Something with Hippogriffs, I guess? }}Terramar: UGH! If you both can't even agree amongst yourselves, how am I supposed to make up MY mind?! I might as well not choose at all! Sweetie Belle: Whoa.. Actually... that's a pretty good point! I... uh... sorry for getting swept up in the moment back there, but... Who says you have to choose at all? Scootaloo: Yeah... Yeah! You said both places have family and friends that love you, so... why not just split your time? (And... uh... I'm sorry, too!) Terramar: I... actually hadn't thought of that before. That's a great idea! Apology accepted, you guys~~ maybe I don't even need to talk to Silverstream about this after all! Terramar: Especially since she wrote to me that she was having some kind of "top-secret hideout sleepover" with her school friends... I didn't really want to get in the way of that anyway. Scootaloo: With her school friends...? Oh my gosh... what if those are the other missing students! If they're all together in one place, maybe we can find them and convince them to come back! Sweetie Belle: That would be great... IF we knew where they were. But... Oh, hey! Apple Bloom! You're back! Quest #12: Putting It All Together | outro = You've been with the Crusaders this whole time ~~ helping them fix all this, too? Great idea! I've mostly been hanging out by this door... }} *Wait Time goes down for everyone (the wait you see here is if you skip all the quests up to this point). Sandbar : Smolder! Ocellus! Silverstream; Yona; Gallus! Sorry I'm late ~~ I had to take a detour through the Crystal Mines. But I brought cupcakes! Smolder : Good call, Sandbar. Y'know, it'd be nice if we didn't have to camp out here in secret to do it, but I guess hanging out with other creatures is actually... not bad. Sandbar : Yeah! Uh... other creatures besides those multi-colored hedgehog things in the corner there. What ARE those? Ocellus : Am I the only one who didn't sleep through Professor Fluttershy's "Critters of Comfort and Conflict" class? They're puckwudgies! Gallus : Huh. Who knew? School was actually good for somethi~~ GAH! They're shooting their quills at us! Was there a class on how to make them NOT do that?! 43490774201 6c5c7bd17c o.png Quest #13: Go, Go, 'Griff! | outro = The students were hiding out at the Castle of the Two Sisters this whole time? Wow. I've really gotta pay more attention. }} Quest #14: Yak Attack | outro = Oh no ~~ Yona almost got turned into a yak-shaped pin-cushion by those puckwudgie quills! I don't think this is working! }} Quest #15: Changeling It Up! | outro = The way those puckwudgies are growling, I'm not sure that was a friendship dance... I don't even know if they HAVE a friendship dance! HELP! }}Sandbar: Guys... This isn't working! They're getting really close... Twilight Sparkle: ... Not if I have anything to do with it! Sit tight, everycreature ~~ my friends and I will save you! Silverstream: WHOAAA! Did you see that?! Twilight Sparkle was, like, "vroooom, " and then her friends were all, like, "whirrrr," and then the puckwudgies went flying! Smolder: Yeah... we all just lived it. But you're right ~~ that was pretty amazing even by dragon standards. Weren't you SUPER depressed, like, just a bit ago, Professor Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I was... but then the Cutie Mark Crusaders told me where you were ~~ and called my friends to cheer me up and help bring you back to school! If you'd like to re-enroll, that is... Chancellor Neighsay: Not if I have anything to say about it! I knew I was right to keep observing you... The school was a mistake from the start ~~ and these "students" put ponies' lives in danger! Puckwudgie defeat.png Milestone #4: Parent-Teacher Confidence (50%) | character1 = Silverstream | character2 = Yona | character3 = General Seaspray | cost = X2, 650 | timer1 = 1h 30m (Skip: ) | timer2 = 2h(Skip: ) | timer3 = ? | outro = Wow... Twilight looks SO much better now! I really should've thought about calling her friends first -- that almost always works. }}Twilight Sparkle:: Chancellor Neighsay... these testimonials reminded me that every friendship is special -- so the way we teach it has to be just as unique. My school is going to do things differently! Chancellor Neighsay: Allowing all of these creatures to attend your school? Changing the rules for them?! This will destroy Equestria, not protect it! The EEA will NOT accredit this school! Twilight Sparkle: He's gone... but the school is still here, and as long as I'm around, it'll stay that way. Some things you can't teach the old-fashioned way... and friendship is one of them! Twilight Sparkle: Everycreature... class is back in session! Community Community Helpers Gallus : So... uh... what d'you guys say to keeping on hanging out with each other? Just... y'know... trying to read the room. Ocellus : Gallus... I think that's a wonderful idea! Smolder : Ehh, what the hey. Count me in, too! Yona : Yona ready to smash... WITH FRIENDSHIP! Silverstream : Ohmygosh, I am SO EXCITED! I can't WAIT to make you all bracelets! It'll be my first time doing that, because bracelets don't really stay on underwater, but... HOORAY!!! Sandbar : Heheh... Yeah! It's like Princess Twilight keeps saying: Friendship isn't just for ponies! And I'm real glad it's for the six of us, too. Friendship school ends.png Trivia * This Limited-Time Story combines the events of three episodes in the series: "School Daze Part 1", "School Daze Part 2", and "Surf and/or Turf". Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story